This was established in 1998 and in 2001 received support from developmental funds from the CCSG. Dr. Claudine Isaacs has directed the shared resource since its inception. The FCR provides investigators access to one of the nation's largest collections of individuals from high-risk breast cancer families. It is a unique resource that provides comprehensive data on these high risk individuals including personal medical history, verified family history, detailed epidemiologic data, pathology reports and pertinent medical records. It also provides access to archived tissue samples (malignant and benign) and the ability to acquire fresh tissue from pertinent surgeries, immortalized lymphocytes, extracted DNA, and other blood samples. Finally, the FCR is able to link resources to results of genetic testing. Currently, immortalized lymphocytes are available for 789 individuals and tissue for 108 individuals. Confidentiality is ensured by keeping BRCA1/2 test results in a database separate from the participant's name and contact information. In addition, BRCA1/2 test results are never shared with the shared resources who provide services to the FCR; names are only revealed to the Histopathology and Tissue Shared Resource when needed to obtain fresh tissue from the operating room. Participant names are never revealed to investigators using the FCR shared resource. To date, the FCR includes 1,024 individuals from more than 700 families; has provided support to three LCC programs; and the FCR has contributed to 29 peer reviewed publications.